<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep Therapy by EntranceTee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240605">Deep Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee'>EntranceTee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to your Doctor's office for a typical appointment. Unfortunately the receptionist tells you your usual doctor had an urgent situation she needed to attend to and wont be available for your check up. The receptionist instead tells you of the doctor that will be replacing her today and she's waiting for you in her office. Her office at the end of an unbelievably long, unnaturally long hallway that only lengthens the more you traverse it. The hallway become dark, and the hypnotic voice of your new doctor and the light of a single candle flame guides your way to her.<br/>Fall under her hypnotic trance and experience a very different, very dirty, very fun check up with your new favorite doctor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>------DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story are adults. This is a work of fiction for adults, written by an adult. (18+ only)------</p><p>[Script Offer][F4M] Deep Therapy [Hypnosis][HFO][Fdom][Light Humiliation][snaps][verbal responses][Futa][nipple play][prostate play][cock sucking][anal] can be [pegging][CEI] and [Non-CEI]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep Therapy</p><p>[The sound of an elevator reaching its floor tolls and the door opens]</p><p>You walk into the office reception and are greeted by a women sitting behind the desk.</p><p>“Hello, do you have an appointment?”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Ah yes for Dr. Knowles. Unfortunately Dr. Knowles wont be in today, she had an urgent situation she had to attend to.”<br/>
“Lets see... [pause] Doctor [your name] will be seeing you today, she is EXCELLENT at what she does to you, FOR you! Uh i mean to say... she is, very professional, thorough, and will take very good care of you today.”<br/>
“You may go into her office now, it’s just down the hallway.”</p><p>You give her a smile, she smiles back with eyes full of longing and jealousy.<br/>
You think nothing of it and turn away, and make your way down the hall.</p><p>**[Relaxation/Trance section, feel free to play soothing music quietly throughout]**</p><p>As you walk down this long vast hallway, you pass many doors.<br/>
Some are open making it possible to see other people, you assume doctors and patients sitting inside.<br/>
Others are closed showing only the names of the doctors that reside within, absent for the time being.<br/>
You find yourself counting the doors as you slowly pass them...1....2....3...<br/>
The carpet under your feet is soft, giving way to every set you take, cushioning, cradling you, comforting you as you walk....4....5....6...<br/>
There are also many paintings on the wall.<br/>
Feel-good paintings, mostly landscapes of beautiful places, flowers or wildlife. You can almost hear the soft whistling of wind, the droplets of rain on leaves...7...8....9....<br/>
You notice Dr. Knowles office on your right, the door closed, it's dark inside, cold, empty.<br/>
You’ve been her patient for three months now and have just started to feel like you were getting to the bottom of your struggles.</p><p>[whispers] Dr. [your name]</p><p>You quickly turn away from the door and continue down the deep and long hallway.<br/>
As you keep walking, you feel like the hallway is getting darker, it’s becoming more and more difficult to see in front of you, to see the doors and the paintings on the wall...</p><p>You start to use your hand to guide you when you hear:<br/>
[whispers] down here, deeper, deeper down the hallway, i’m here.</p><p>You continue slowly down, deeper down the hallway, the light almost completely gone now.<br/>
You turn your head to look behind you, the thought of going back enters your mind, but it’s so difficult to turn around.<br/>
Your mind feels the DRAW to continue DEEPER down the black hallway.<br/>
It's just so much EASIER....going DOWN is so much better than up<br/>
...down, 9...8....<br/>
You have been walking for so long and you feel so CLOSE now.<br/>
You are just far to tired and it’s just too difficult to go back up, you just want to go DEEPER.<br/>
It feels better DEEPER...Down, deeper...7....6....</p><p>As you continue down the hallway, you notice now you no longer need your hand on the wall to guide you, you simply move into the darkness with such ease it feels almost like the hallway is slanted downward.<br/>
Like a long ramp going DEEPER and DEEPER....5....4...</p><p>All of a sudden a small light appears far down the hallway, flickering like a candle flame, swaying back and forth, seducing you to go to it. </p><p>[whispers] Just a little further, go deeper, deeper, down, deeper for me.</p><p>You continue walking to it, all your attention directed at the light, drawing you in, it is just so EASY to go down deeper....3...<br/>
Your moving so effortlessly now you don’t even have to think about it, all you need to focus on is the light.<br/>
You feel your thoughts stripping from your mind, and the darkness enveloping your surroundings....2....<br/>
The are no more doors, the pictures on the wall have long been absent, all that is left is you and the little warm, playful light....1....</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Try to focus all your energy on that light.<br/>
Its hard, your eyes are so tired, but focus all you have on the light.</p><p>[whispers] Your mind is blank and empty. </p><p>You don’t need to think, just follow the light. </p><p>[whispers] Your mind is blank and empty. </p><p>Feel your muscles go limp.<br/>
Don’t worry, you don’t need them now, just let them fall loose.<br/>
Focus on the light, it will draw you in.<br/>
Now i just want you to breathe.<br/>
Breathe in deeply: 1, 2, 3.<br/>
Hold It: 1, 2, 3<br/>
And out: 1, 2, 3.<br/>
Continue to breathe, and with every exhale you go deeper towards the flickering light.<br/>
In: 1, 2, 3.<br/>
Hold It: 1, 2, 3<br/>
And out: 1, 2, 3.<br/>
You’re almost there now, the light is so much brighter, closer.<br/>
In: 1, 2, 3.<br/>
Hold It: 1, 2, 3<br/>
And out: 1, 2, 3.<br/>
Very good, now drop for me.<br/>
Drop.</p><p>You notice that the light is a candle sitting on a desk just past an open door.<br/>
As you enter the room, you notice a beautiful women sitting behind the desk.<br/>
Beautiful dark curly long hair, a soft face with big entrancing eyes and full red lips.</p><p>“You made it, thank goodness, I’m Dr. [Your name] but you can call me [Your name of choice].”<br/>
“I understand you have been seeing another doctor until this appointment.”<br/>
You see, i had the receptionist direct you to me today because i saw your file, and based on your condition i felt that i could help you, MORE than anyone else.”<br/>
“Your case is, my SPECIALTY.”<br/>
“Now please, i don’t like to waste time, lay down on my couch and we can get started.”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Good boy.”<br/>
“Now most other therapists want to TALK about the patients anxieties, troubles, and frustrations.”<br/>
“It could be from your work-life, home-life, SEX-life or any other areas that have caused you to feel this way.”<br/>
“Talking, it’s so boring!”<br/>
“Action!”<br/>
“Actually taking that issue, that frustration in life, and doing something about it!”<br/>
“That’s what i do.”<br/>
“I want to take what you are unsure about, what puts you on the edge, and push you over it.”<br/>
“To HELP you.”<br/>
“To give you PLEASURE.”<br/>
“HAPPINESS.”<br/>
“To make you feel SO good.”<br/>
“But to do this, you need to completely surrender to me.”<br/>
“You need to give up all of your control, all of your power, and do EVERYTHING i say.”<br/>
“So what do you think?.”<br/>
“Care to give it a try?”</p><p>[Pause]</p><p>(In a commanding voice)<br/>
“I’m sorry, i didn’t hear you.”<br/>
“When i demand a response you WILL say: Yes [your name]”</p><p>(In a soft voice)<br/>
"I don't mean to be pushy...from now on answer my questions...it's all I ask..."<br/>
"Okay, let's try again.."<br/>
“Do you want to try? Do you give up your will? do you SURRENDER to me?”</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>“Good boy!”<br/>
“That was easy!”<br/>
“Now then, my little subject, remove your clothes and lay back down.”</p><p>[Pause] </p><p>(In a sensual voice)<br/>
“I know why you’re here.”<br/>
“I know what you really want.”<br/>
“The conflict within you is oh so clear.”</p><p>She stands up from the desk and starts to walk towards you, allowing you to clearly see for the first time her large firm breasts barely hiding behind a see-thru blouse, and nothing else.<br/>
Your eyes can’t help but follow the curves of her body.<br/>
You trace her small waist, followed by her wide hips straining against her tight black skirt.<br/>
Long firm legs, so smooth and so soft slowly making their way towards you.<br/>
You look up at her and she is smiling at you knowing the arousing impact her body is having on you. </p><p>“Like what you see?”<br/>
“Oh my, well it seems your COCK likes what you see, it’s growing already.”</p><p>She stands beside you and kneels down so that her face is mere inches from yours.<br/>
You can smell her perfume, indescribable other than to say: Lust.<br/>
She smells like lust itself. </p><p>“You’re here because of a sexual frustration.”<br/>
“Something you need, or at least something you think you do, but that you can’t get at home.”<br/>
“Don’t get me wrong, i know you’re happy with your partner, but there is something missing.”<br/>
“Something she just doesn't understand you need.”<br/>
"But, i understand."<br/>
“Now close your eyes.”</p><p>You close your eyes and feel her hands softly touch your chest.<br/>
They being to move in slow circular motions, every once and a while grazing a nipple ever so slightly.<br/>
It feels so good, warming you, relaxing you. </p><p>“I’m going to snap my fingers, and every time i do, you will feel a rush of pleasure fill your body.”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“See how good it feels!”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“Would you like me to play with your nipples?”</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>She removes her hands from your body, all pleasure leaving you at the same time.<br/>
Longing for that touch slams into you.<br/>
You feel empty without it.</p><p>“I told you, you little SLUT, you will respond to me with: Yes [your name]. </p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>You feel her hand back on your chest, circling again in a soft motion.<br/>
She playfully circles your nipple, every once and a while giving it a tug. </p><p>[SNAP]</p><p>“Ahh, do you like when i pull on your nipples?”</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>“Good boy”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“Tell me you like it when I tug and pinch your nipples.”</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>“Good boy”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“It seems that your COCK likes this too, he’s rock hard.”<br/>
“Let’s see if i can make him twitch.”</p><p>[Snap] [Snap] [Snap]</p><p>“Oh wow, look at you twitching...”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“to every....”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“little, snap.”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p> </p><p>She moves her hand down slowly to your groin, making a snaking pattern as she goes, resting her hand just before your cock.</p><p>“You have a nice COCK, and it seems to like me.”</p><p>She circles around your COCK, up and down your thighs, over your belly with the softest touch of just one finger. </p><p>“Tell me how bad you want me to touch your COCK.”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>You feel such incredible pleasure coarse through you, you could barely respond obediently. </p><p>“I’m sorry, i didn’t quite hear you, what do you want?”</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>“Oh, you DO want me to touch your cock?”<br/>
“Beg me, say:<br/>
(In a pouty voice)<br/>
" please [your name] please touch my cock.”</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>“Good boy, so obedient!”</p><p>She firmly grabs the base of your cock, squeezing you hard.<br/>
She slowly moves her hand up to your tip, squeezing out all the pre-cum built up inside.</p><p>“Look at all that pre-cum, it’s just leaking out of you.”<br/>
“Now let me ask you, have you ever tasted it before?”</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>“I see.”<br/>
“But you do remember what my therapy is all about right?”</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>“We don’t just talk remember, you’ll feel so much better if you DO it.”<br/>
“Now tell me how much you want to taste your pre-cum”</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>“Good boy. Now open wide.”</p><p>She licks up a drop with a finger and you gently feel her finger touch your tongue.<br/>
You suck on her finger gently and taste the warm liquid.</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“Good boy.”<br/>
“Not so bad right? And such a soft mouth for my finger...I bet you liked it, you little SLUT”<br/>
“Tell me how much of a SLUT you are. Say: I’m a SLUT”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“Say it!”[Snap]</p><p>[Pause for response]</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>You feel her hand move back down your chest towards your COCK.</p><p>“Your COCK is so hard, it’s just straining for my touch.”</p><p>(In a pouty voice)<br/>
“Uhh, I’m so sorry cock, but that’s all the attention you’re getting today.”</p><p>(In a commanding voice)<br/>
“Open your eyes, kneel on the couch and rest your chest on the backrest.”</p><p>Her hands spread your legs further apart and you realize how exposed your ass is to her.<br/>
You hear the sound of a bottle cap opening and suddenly feel cool sticky liquid drip on your asshole and down to your balls. </p><p>“You’ve been so good so far, and i want to reward you.”<br/>
“I’m going to ask you what you want me to do next, and you can respond however you like”<br/>
“This is therapy after all and you can leave whenever you like.”<br/>
“But I’m here to help you, to make you feel good, so good.”<br/>
“So I’ll ask once: What do you want me to do?”</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>“Wow, and without hesitation, this session is going very well.”<br/>
“Now say it again, Say: [your name] i want you to finger fuck my ass”</p><p>[wait for response]</p><p>“Good boy, Good boy.”</p><p>You feel her fingers circle around your ass, gently probing your hole, loosening you up.</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>Waves of pleasure rush through you with ever circle, [Snap] every touch, your heart pumps faster, [Snap] your cock twitches as you feel her soft hands start to go in further. </p><p>[Snap] [Snap]</p><p>“You are a SLUT, your little asshole squeezing my finger so tight.”</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>You feel a second finger enter you now thrusting hard into you. </p><p>[Snap]</p><p>Every time her fingers thrust into you, stroking your prostate, filling your tight hole, you hear her Snap [Snap] with her other hand shooting unbelievable pleasure into you. </p><p>[Snap][Pause][Snap][Pause][Snap]</p><p>“You like that SLUT? Do you like it when i finger your ass?”</p><p>[Snap] [Snap]</p><p>You feel your COCK twitching and clenching uncontrollably now, your breathing accelerating as the pleasure crashes into you over and over.</p><p>[Snap] [Snap] [Snap]</p><p>You can feel the pleasure building, stronger and stronger.<br/>
Your breathing quickens, you feel a warmth overcome you.<br/>
So much pleasure you are so close to...so close...<br/>
You feel her fingers leave your ass.</p><p>"We can't have you cumming just yet, no no our session is not over, we still have so much to do."<br/>
"You will get to cum, don't worry about that, but that's on my terms you little SLUT, and therapy has just begun."</p><p>You catch your breath, lifelessly laying you shoulders and head on the back of the couch, you ass wet and wanting.<br/>
You hear her slowly walking around the the side of the couch.<br/>
As she walks, the sounds of clothing coming undone peaks your attention.<br/>
She's stands in front of you now, her full breasts bare to you, perfect in every way.<br/>
Nipples hard and pink, her chest and face a little flush.<br/>
She bring her hand to the zipper of her skirt loosening it from her hips. Her hand following the wonderful curves from her waist to her thigh...<br/>
It falls to the ground revealing her huge girl COCK already getting hard and dripping with pre-cum.<br/>
You wonder how you didn't see it before, it's bigger, thicker than any cock you've seen before.<br/>
As it continues to thicken, harden before your eyes, it grazes your cheek smearing pre-cum on your face...<br/>
You find yourself smiling and look up at your doctor.</p><p>"This is the next part of your therapy."<br/>
"You know this is what you really want, what you can't get at home, and what will give you SO much PLEASURE."<br/>
"I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this as well."<br/>
"Now suck on my BIG girl-COCK like a good little SLUT."</p><p>You put your mouth over her head, licking up the dripping pre-cum.<br/>
She smells sweet and tastes incredible as you take her COCK deeper into your mouth.<br/>
She grabs the back of your head and begins to thrust into you, shallow at first but forces her COCK farther with each thrust.</p><p>[sucking, slurping sounds] </p><p>“Do you like me fucking your mouth, SLUT?”<br/>
“Awe you still tried to respond like a good boy... despite having my COCK down your throat.”<br/>
“Such [hard thrusting grunting]<br/>
“A” [grunting]<br/>
“Good” [grunting]<br/>
“Boy!”<br/>
"UHhhh!! YES!</p><p>[thrusting sounds, sucking and grunting sounds for as long as you like] </p><p>She takes out her cock, holding it in her hands in front of your face.<br/>
It looked even bigger in her small hands, you wonder how it fit in your mouth.</p><p>"Your throat is so tight on my cock, we can't have me coming yet...YET. Suck on my balls won't you sweetie?"<br/>
"oh good boy, of course you will."</p><p>She lifts up her massive cock, resting the tip in-between her breasts, her balls hanging in-front of your face.<br/>
You can see just how full they are, straining with cum... so much cum. . </p><p>[sucking, licking moaning sounds throughout] </p><p>You take one ball into your mouth, it's all you can manage as you suck and lick and twirl your tongue around,<br/>
moving from one ball to the other, her breath quickens, she moans deep in her throat, and you notice she started stroking her cock with her huge firm breasts slippery with her own pre-cum.<br/>
You feel her balls pulsing, CLENCHING, in your mouth and you decide to move your tongue down licking to spot between her balls and ass. </p><p>"AHHHH! Yes!!" she screams as she lifts her right leg and rests her foot on top of the couch, "Lick my ass, SLUT!" </p><p>You don't hesitate to move lower, licking your way down and circling her anus. </p><p>"Oh FUCK yes, lick my ass, you little slut, that's it".</p><p>She releases her cock from her cleavage and begins to stroke herself over your head.<br/>
You lick her harder, and force your tongue into her.<br/>
"AHHHHH!!!" She screams in pleasure and relaxes for you making it easier to trust into her,<br/>
Her stroking quickens, her breathing deepening, as she enjoys your mouth.<br/>
"Oh my little pet, do you like licking my ass?"<br/>
She pulls your head back by your hair, just fast enough, just hard enough to add a little bit of pain.<br/>
You gasp for breath before she slams her cock deep in your mouth.</p><p>"Uhh, that's it!!"</p><p>[sucking, licking, thrusting sounds}</p><p>"Uhhh, yes yes YEEEESSS, oh GOD yes, oh YES!! Your mouth feels so good!!"</p><p>Just as suddenly she stops, and slowly removes her cock inch my inch, bends down and kisses you hard and deep. </p><p>[moaning, kissing sounds] </p><p>Her tongue playing with yours, tasting you, tasting her.</p><p>"Mmmmmmm... that's nice. Don't i just taste SO good?"</p><p>[pause for response]</p><p>"That's a good boy. i do, don't i?" [giggle]<br/>
“I think you're ready for the main part of the session.”</p><p>She walks around the couch again, hand on your head, slowly trailing it down your back, and resting it on your ass.<br/>
She gives it a little spank.</p><p>[Spank]</p><p>"You're going to take my big COCK in you're slutty little ass."<br/>
"Tell me how much you want it!"<br/>
"Beg me to put my COCK in your ass!"</p><p>Pause for response</p><p>“Good boy! Again!"</p><p>"Again!"</p><p>"Again" You feel the smooth tip of her COCK teasing you, rubbing over your cheeks, flirting with your asshole.<br/>
(Softly, a whisper) "again".</p><p>(Pause for response)</p><p>“You're such a good boy getting this far into therapy.”<br/>
“Most patients have a hard time getting this far in one session, but it seems you are the perfect, little, SLUT.”</p><p>She thrusts into you slowly, first the tip, allowing your ass to stretch and relax for your BIG prize.<br/>
As she enters you, you feel an overwhelming pleasure radiate through you.<br/>
Your ass welcomes her huge COCK, sucking it in, swallowing it up.<br/>
Your COCK twitches uncontrollably, your body quivers with excitement and you let out the slightest moan.<br/>
Her COCK now moving rhythmically in and out each time getting deeper inside you, each time you hear the...</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>You feel SO FULL.</p><p>[Snap] FULL, with the massive COCK deep in your ass, pounding you.</p><p>[Snap] FULL, with this missing piece in your life now fulfilled.[Snap] [Snap]</p><p>[Snap] You can feel yourself getting close.[Snap]</p><p>The edge is calling to you. [Snap] [Snap] [Snap]</p><p>Your throbbing cock, [Snap] red and dripping, as if begging for release.</p><p>[Snap] Your balls so full, [Snap] aching to explode.</p><p>"Are you close to cumming my little SLUT?"<br/>
"Do you want me to let you cum?"</p><p>Pause for response</p><p>"Beg me to let you cum SLUT, say: (your name) please let me cum."</p><p>Pause for response</p><p>"You are such a good boy."<br/>
"I think I'll give you one chance to cum."<br/>
"If you don't cum exactly when I say, you will NOT cum at all."</p><p> </p><p>*****CEI SECTION, OMIT if you like, Non-CEI continues after this.*****</p><p> </p><p>"First I need you to get into a new position for me."</p><p>She slowly pulls out her COCK and walks back to the other side of the couch, now facing you.</p><p>"I want your head and shoulders resting on the seat cushions."<br/>
"Good, now raise your butt up to me so that it's leaning straight up against the back of the couch."</p><p>[pause]</p><p>"That's it, higher, [pause] higher, come on."<br/>
“That's it.”<br/>
"This is my favorite position."<br/>
"It tightens your ass just a little bit more and I get to really fuck you DEEP."<br/>
"It also happens to place your throbbing hard cock pointing right above your mouth."<br/>
"I don't typically prescribe drugs to my patients, but in this case I want you to take your MEDICINE...."<br/>
“For therapy.” [giggle]<br/>
"And anyway, you ARE a little SLUT, you sucked my COCK, got FUCKED in your tiny little ass, it can't be that hard to just take some medicine." [ending in a very pouty sexy voice]</p><p>You feel her COCK slide into you again.<br/>
You feel all of her fill you, and with it give you that pleasure you crave.<br/>
She thrusts into you hard, harder than before.<br/>
She raises one of her hands in the air and...</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>The impact of pleasure hits you.<br/>
Your cock tenses, your ass tightens around her COCK.</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>You can feel her throbbing inside you.</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>"I'm going to count down from 10".</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“When I hit one you will cum.”<br/>
“If you don't cum when I say, you will not cum."</p><p>"10"</p><p>[Snap] You feel your pleasure rising.</p><p>“9”</p><p>[Snap] Your balls tightening, full and aching.</p><p>“8”</p><p>[Snap] Your ass feels so good, so full.</p><p>“7”</p><p>[Snap] You are getting so close now. [Snap]</p><p>“6”</p><p>[Snap] You feel her clenching and throbbing inside of you. [Snap]</p><p>“5”</p><p>[Snap] She thrusts faster and harder into your ass. [Snap] [Snap]</p><p>“4”</p><p>[Snap] Your COCK is radiating with pleasure, you're so close, you want to cum, you NEED to cum. [Snap] [Snap]</p><p>“3”</p><p>[Snap] You love her COCK, [Snap] you want her to cum, [Snap] you need her to cum, [Snap] to explode all over you. [Snap]</p><p>“2”</p><p>[Snap] “You better be ready SLUT!<br/>
[Snap] “Are you ready to shoot your cum!?”<br/>
[Snap] “Are you going to be my dirty little SLUT and take your medicine?![Snap]<br/>
[Snap] “Going to shoot your hot load into your mouth!?”[Snap]</p><p>“1”</p><p>[Snap] “Cum! Cum for me! [Snap][Snap]<br/>
[Snap] “Yes That’s it, yes, take all of it! oh yes good boy!"</p><p>She continues to thrust harder, so deep into you, her cock now clenching uncontrollably, her breathing quickening.</p><p>“Mmmm yes good, now show it to me, show me your mouthful of medicine.”<br/>
“Oh yes!! Oh my God! Oh! Good boy! Now swallow it!”</p><p>[intense moaning]</p><p>She pulls out of your ass and shoots her load, the first spurt exploding over you, a constant stream erupting, shooting all over you, on your balls, cock, dripping on your face and into your mouth.</p><p>[heavy breathing, scream, moaning, sounds of climaxing] </p><p>“Oh my, that was incredible.”<br/>
“I don’t think I’ve ever cum so much!”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Well my sweet...”<br/>
“My perfect little SLUT...”</p><p>You watch her walk over to her desk and grab a towel. </p><p>“I think we made some real progress today.”</p><p>She returns to you and gently cleans you off.<br/>
You take a second to relish in the roller-coaster of pleasure you just experienced.<br/>
You slowly collect your clothes, get dressed, regain your composure and make your way to the door.</p><p>“I hope to see you again soon. I can count on you becoming my patient now can’t i?<br/>
“I’ll be expecting you next week.”</p><p>You go through the door and turn to close it behind you.<br/>
You see her once more sitting behind her desk in the dark, the candle still burning bright, flirting with her beauty.<br/>
You turn around and find that the reception desk is just down the hallway. </p><p>****CEI End****</p><p> </p><p>*****Non-CEI Continuation from earlier line: ~417******</p><p>“First I need you to get into a new position for me."<br/>
"I want you on your back resting on the couch, your ass on one of the arm rests."<br/>
"And now raise your legs up to your chest and open that ass for me.”<br/>
"This is my favourite position."</p><p>You feel her COCK slide into you again.<br/>
You feel all of her fill you, and with it give you that pleasure you crave.<br/>
She thrusts into you hard, harder than before.<br/>
She raises one of her hands in the air and...</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>The impact of pleasure hits you.<br/>
Your cock tenses, your ass tightens against her COCK.</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>You can feel her throbbing inside you.</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>"I'm going to count down from 10".</p><p>[Snap]</p><p>“When I hit zero you will cum.”<br/>
“If you don't cum when I say, you will not cum."</p><p>"10"</p><p>[Snap] You feel your pleasure rising.</p><p>“9”</p><p>[Snap] Your balls tightening, full and aching.</p><p>“8”</p><p>[Snap] Your ass feels so good, so full.</p><p>“7”</p><p>[Snap] You are getting so close now [Snap]</p><p>“6”</p><p>[Snap] You feel her clenching and throbbing inside if you [Snap]</p><p>“5”</p><p>[Snap] She thrusts faster and harder into your ass [Snap] [Snap]</p><p>“4”</p><p>[Snap] Your COCK is radiating with pleasure, your so close, you want to cum, you NEED to cum. [Snap] [Snap]</p><p>“3”</p><p>[Snap] You love her COCK, [Snap] you want her to cum, [Snap] you need her to cum, [Snap] to explode all over you. [Snap]</p><p>“2”</p><p>[Snap] “You better be ready SLUT!<br/>
[Snap] “Are you ready to shoot your cum!?”</p><p>“1”</p><p>[Snap] “Cum! Cum for me! [Snap][Snap]<br/>
[Snap] “Yes That’s it. Shoot your cum for me!”</p><p>You feel you cum exploding out of your COCK in intense spasms, covering your chest and stomach.<br/>
She continues to thrust harder, so deep into you, her cock now clenching uncontrollably, her breathing quickening.</p><p>“Mmmm yes! Oh my God! Good boy!”</p><p>[intense moaning]</p><p>She pulls out of your ass and shoots her load, the first spurt flying clear over you, with more spasms of cum adding to your own.</p><p>(Heavy breathing, screaming, moaning, sounds of climaxing)</p><p>“Oh my, that was incredible.”<br/>
“I don’t think I’ve ever cum so much!”</p><p>[pause]</p><p>“Well my sweet...”<br/>
“My perfect little SLUT...”</p><p>You watch her walk over to her desk and grab a towel. </p><p>“I think we made some real progress today.”</p><p>She returns to you and gently cleans you off.<br/>
You take a second to relish in the roller-coaster of pleasure you just experienced.<br/>
You get dressed, regain your composure and make your way to the door.</p><p>“I hope to see you again soon. I can count on you becoming my patient now can’t i?<br/>
“I’ll be expecting you next week.”</p><p>You go through the door and turn to close it behind you.<br/>
You see her once more sitting behind her desk in the dark, the candle still burning bright, flirting with her beauty.<br/>
You turn around and find that reception is just down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>****End Non-CEI****</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>